Zuko Thinks Of Mai
by Missmargarine15
Summary: Set during the episode of ATLA where Zuko becomes sick. He and Iroh are talking and he lets a few things slip.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm back. I know it looks like my first story, but it's not. I posted two other fics a while ago, but I had a major blonde moment (those happen a lot considering I am blonde), and somehow deleted them. So I edited this again and decided to repost it. So here it is**. :)

Iroh paced the kitchen of his teashop, constantly checking the room where Zuko was sleeping. Zuko had fallen terribly ill and Iroh was worried out of his mind.

"Uncle," Zuko mumbled.

Iroh was immediately at his side, "Yes nephew, what is it?" He asked, checking for an increase in his fever.

"Where's Mai?" Zuko asked.

It took him a moment, but then Iroh remembered. Mai was Zuko's childhood friend, and although he didn't admit to it, anyone would be able to tell he had a secret infatuation with her. Once he was banished he never spoke of her again until this moment.

"Mai is not here, Zuko," Iroh said.

"Where is she? Is she safe?" Zuko asked frantically.

"She is fine, Zuko. She is in the Fire Nation, perfectly safe," Iroh said, trying to push him back onto the bed.

"I love her so much, Uncle. I think about her everyday."

Iroh nodded.

"I miss her. She used to smile, and she was so beautiful. Azula was so mean to her though."

"I know," Iroh said.

"When can I see her?" Zuko asked.

"I do not know, nephew. When the time is right your paths will cross."

"Oh," Zuko said.

"Yes. Now lay back down and get some rest."

Zuko lay back down and fell asleep, dreaming of Mai.

...

Zuko woke up the next day feeling much better than the day before. He decided to get up and go to the kitchen.

"Zuko, I'm glad you are feeling better!" Iroh said, embracing him.

"Yes, I do feel much better," Zuko said. He walked over to help Iroh wash dishes.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Iroh decided to bring up what Zuko had said yesterday.

"So, you mentioned someone yesterday." Iroh said.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

"Mai."

Zuko blushed a deep red, cursing himself for breaking his promise. He had vowed never to speak of Mai, only think and dream of her. "What did I say?" He asked.

"You said you loved and missed her, and that you think about her everyday."

Zuko said nothing. Though the words were true.

"Is that true?" Iroh asked.

"No," Zuko said, lying.

"You are a terrible liar, nephew."

Zuko nodded.

"Why do you not speak of her?"

"It's too hard," Zuko admitted. Sometimes, he could barely think of her, because he would start to wonder what could have happened if he was never banished.

"Zuko, I know it is hard to look back at the past, but we must let our hearts feel what they want to, or else we will forever live in misery and regret."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked, confused once again by his uncle's riddles.

"You will soon learn, nephew," Iroh said.

"I'm going for a walk," Zuko announced. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Iroh sighed and turned back to his work.

**Thanks for reading! I also wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this fic. I appreciate it so much and I can't thank you enough! It would also be nice if you would leave a review on this time too.**

**One more thing, I am in desperate need of a beta. If anyone has a good reccomendation for a beta who reads Mortal Instruments or Avatar: The Last Airbender, it would be great if you could reccomend a beta for me. That's all and thanks again for reading!**

**- Missmargarine15**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! I know you all probably thought this was another chapter and I'm deeply sorry, but it's not.

I just wanted to give a huge thank you to eveyone who read, or reviewed this story. You guys are awesome. I know I haven't responded to the reviews, but I read them all and I promise to start responding with a proper thank you.

I couldn't help but notice that you guys liked this one a lot. So if you have any suggestions, I can write another fluffy fic for you guys. Just give me an idea and I'll try my best to make it happen.

Thanks again.

-Missmargarine15


End file.
